


Diary Entry of a Gods Gardner

by LadyLoki92



Category: Oryx and Crake - Margaret Atwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki92/pseuds/LadyLoki92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the dirary created and left by the God's Gardner at the end of Oryx and Crake by Margret Attwood. Year of the Flood excluded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary Entry of a Gods Gardner

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a creative writing piece in my last year of high school. Characters are probably OOC and I have completly made up the characterisation of the Gods Gardners. This piece completly ignores Year of the Flood.

We had thought that we were the only ones left. The three of us, brought together by Him, to rebuild the human race. Be the Adams and Eves of his new world. That by surviving the hardships that He had thrown at us we had proven ourselves worthy of his love. How wrong we were, not only now do I realise how foolish I was in my assumptions. I now realise the real reason we have been brought to this place; to correct the mistakes and right the wrongs made by a foolish, idiotic man. To correct the mistakes made by this Snowman, and to protect His children from harm.

 

They were strange these creatures. Crakers they were called, what he called them anyway. They looked human but after observation you could tell the difference. They ate only grasses and plants, never killed animals, unless it was fish for that man, Snowman. That odd man they called their teacher, their protector. Their children, these Crakers revered in his knowledge like he was some sort of deity. That man - no, that beast who taught these innocent creatures to worship false gods. Taught them about 'Oryx and Crake', the so-called creators of everything. How Crake had created them in his image, to inhabit the new earth. How Oryx had created the vegetation that they eat, so they can be healthy, how all the animals were created to be their companions, so they must never harm each other. How it was Oryx's gift to the men that the women should give birth to children. Their innocence has been tainted by this beastly man and his deranged ideas. I've seen him, watched as he told stories of Oryx and her kindness, how everything she ever did was for someone else. But I could see the real reasons behind these tales, the real reason he always talks about her. I can see it in his eyes, and his gestures, the way he loves her, worships the creature she once was. His whore turned goddess. I can see how perfect she was in his eyes and how his devilish mind has turned her into taintless perfection. It has to stop, this perversity. Maybe I should talk to the others, tell them of His plan and how Snowman is ruining it. We need to move fast, if we are to remove the taint before it settles too deeply in their minds. We must remove the snake from Eden.

 

We were allowed further into their village today, but not without that man's close watch. I could feel his eyes upon me wherever I went, as though I was some kind of threat to these people. The further I walked the more I realised how much they needed our guidance, how that man needs to be removed. There was an idol in the village, made from parts washed up on the beaches. I had thought it was Crake, for it was clearly a man, however when I finally got a chance to ask one of the men my blood began to boil. It was not of their 'God' but of Snowman. They had built an idol, a statue in Snowman's image and he has done nothing to dissuade them! God has commanded that "You shall not make for your-self an idol in the form of anything in heaven above or on the earth beneath or in the waters below. You shall not bow down to them or worship them; for I, the Lord your God am a jealous God, punishing the children for the sins of the fathers". But what does this man do? He allows them to build statues in his image, to pray to him as though he has the authority to grant them blessings, to offer them absolution. I know it is not their fault and I hope that He can see this also. I pray that He can see how the innocent have been led astray by a wolf in sheep's clothing; my only solace at night is that the Beast will not be here for much longer. I must speak to the others as soon as possible.

 

I attempted to teach them today, about God and his words. They looked so confused, as though I had just rearranged the world beneath their feet. They would scarcely believe me when I told them that Snowman was lying, that Oryx and Crake were not Gods, but false idols. They looked as though they had no idea what lying meant, had no idea what a false idol was. It was frustrating, attempting to explain everything to them. If not for the fact it was my sacred duty appointed by God, I would have given up. But I must carry on, if only to bring His word to these pathetic creatures. The others went with Snowman to hunt; they would not listen when I attempted to tell them of our responsibility to these things. How it was God's wish that we remove the evil taint of that man. They told me that I am insane, that Snowman was a good man who only wished for the protection of the Crakers, that I had no right to harm them. But how am I harming them by removing the shrouded veil from their minds? How can I be harming them when all I am doing is teaching them of the one true god? Now that I look back on it I can see that the beast has also laid his claws deep within the minds of these poor men. It is clearer now that these poor men also need my saving. Snowman must be removed.

 

I have been betrayed. The men I arrived with have sided with the beast, Snowman. When he learned of my lessons he became enraged, shouted accusation so preposterous that I do not wish to think on them. What am I to do now? The Crakers have sided with Snowman. I had thought they were responsive to my teachings, that the taint was slowly being removed from their souls, how presumptuous I was. I had a vision last night; God appeared to me and told me how Snowman must be removed from the picture. So I tried, tried to end the evil that was that man, tried to stop his heinous crimes. But ultimately I was not strong enough. They ran me from the village, Snowman and his demon-men, but not before harming me. I have found a shelter for the night, or at least until my wound stops bleeding. It has become enflamed in the short hours since the attack. You are my only company for now, until I have regained my strength. Then I shall return, and when the demons have been driven from the land the Crakers and I shall rejoice in the words of our Lord. But for now I must tend to my wounds and sleep. I will need my strength for the upcoming battle, and I am so very tired, deadly tired.


End file.
